A Sign of Life
by leighann415
Summary: David discovers a robin's nest at Martin's, and wants to be there when the eggs hatch. Ongoing story! Belated gift for Kristen3! *hugs*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** We recently had a robin build a nest, and this story resulted from that. And I feel like this should be a belated birthday story for the awesome Kristen (Kristen3)! I didn't think it would become a chapter story, but as she knows, that can change! I don't know where I'll go with it, but we'll see! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Daphne was just about to leave to pick David up when the phone rang. She almost considered letting it go unanswered, but then she had second thoughts. What if it was an emergency? So, she quickly went over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Daph, I don't think David is ready to come home yet." It was Martin's voice.

She sighed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, today, he discovered a robin's nest in our backyard, and he's insisting that he stay to keep an eye on it."

Daphne laughed. Her son certainly loved everything about nature. He was always wanting to go outside and look for birds and flowers. She marveled at it. Nobody in the family was like that. She didn't know where it came from. But he certainly couldn't stay at Martin's for however long the robin hatched her eggs.

"I'll be right over." She hung up the phone and got into her car. The drive to Martin's was quicker than ever before.

When she got there, Ronee answered the door. "Hi, they're out back. As always. The way that boy loves nature is unbelievable." Ronee shook her head.

"I don't know where he gets it from, honestly."

As Daphne and Ronee went out the back door of their little house, she smiled at what she saw. David and Martin were indeed looking at a nest. The sight was so precious, she didn't want to disturb them. So she quietly went over, and joined them.

David startled in surprise, which made the bird fly away. Just then, David looked near tears.

Daphne put her hand on her son's shoulder. "Shh, she'll be back. And why don't you be here for when she does?"

Martin looked absolutely thrilled at the thought of his grandson staying longer. And David threw his arms around her shoulders.

"Really, Mom? Grandpa says it takes about a month for the eggs to hatch. But I _really_ wanna see it!"

Daphne looked questionably at Martin, who nodded. "He's right."

"Well, you can't stay here a whole month by yourself. But, how about a week? And then I'll bring you back when the eggs start to hatch." She wasn't sure what Niles would say with a whole week without David. But they would make the most of it too.

David smiled the biggest smile Daphne had ever seen him smile, and it warmed her heart. Yes, maybe she and Niles could work on building their own family this week, along with the robin.

"I'll have Daddy come and bring an overnight bag for you later. But for now, keep an eye on the bird!" She smiled as David whirled his head back around and stared intently at the nest, waiting for a sign of life.


	2. Chapter 2

"David's doing _what_?" Niles asked when Daphne told him where David was. She knew he would be livid at first.

"Just listen. There is a little robin's nest in Martin and Ronee's backyard, and David wants to see the babies. He'll be home in no time. I told him he could stay a week."

Niles looked completely heartbroken, like a lost puppy. Daphne touched his arm. "If you could've seen the way he was with the nest, you wouldn't have the heart to say no. It was the most beautiful sight I saw, your father and David looking intently at the nest."

She grinned seductively at him. "And, I was thinking...While David's away, we could work on growing our own family."

Niles knew he wouldn't argue at that. "Well, when you put it that way...I won't stop him. Let's get started on that right now." He started to lead her up the stairs, but Daphne stopped him.

"I told him you would bring over an overnight bag for him when you got home." She had a bag all packed and ready with his favorite stuffed animal and enough clothes for the week. "Here."

"Ok. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He smiled at her as he went out the door again.

A few minutes later, Niles arrived at Martin and Ronee's. He should come over here more often. It was Daphne who was their most frequent visitor. And David, of course.

As he knocked on the door, he heard little feet running up to greet him. "Daddy!" He flew into Niles' arms for a hug.

"Hey you. My, what a greeting. Mommy told me about the nest, and I think it's wonderful you want to see the babies. Here," he handed the bag over to Martin, who just hobbled into the room. "Here's a bag for him. I know you'll take great care of him. And of the little bird too. Mind showing me the nest?"

David was eager to comply, and he walked Niles out back. He pointed in a gap between the trees, where indeed a bird was sitting on a nest. Niles smiled. Daphne was right. It was a beautiful sight. He wanted his son to see it.

Suddenly, he had a thought. He would hand over his cell phone for just the week. David could call his parents the minute the babies came into the world.

He reached into his pocked and pulled out his phone. He knew David would be careful with it. "Here, David. Take Daddy's phone, will you? You can call us the minute anything happens. You remember how to use it, don't you?" He knew kids these days knew all about cell phones at a very young age.

David nodded. He reached up and hugged Niles again. "'ove yo, DaDa." Niles' heart was overjoyed. David could say a few words here and there, but this was the first time he said an entire sentence. Niles hugged back. He would miss David for the week, for sure. But he knew it would be memorable for everyone.

He walked David back into the living room, where his father was.

"Don't worry about David. He's in good hands."

Niles hugged Martin. He didn't do that enough. David made him realize that. "I know, Dad. I gave him my cell phone, so we'll still be connected."

Martin smiled. "You're always connected, no matter if David has a phone or not. But we'll call. See you later, son." Martin took hold of David's hand. David put his hand up and waved. "Bye, DaDa."

"Goodbye David. Have fun, and we'll see you at the end of the week."

As Niles left, he smiled. He would always remember what his father had just told him: they would always be connected. He would hold onto that this week and beyond.


	3. Chapter 3

That first night, David lay awake in his bed. He wasn't sure, but he thought he was missing his parents. This was the first time he stayed away from them before. Grandpa and Grandma tucked him in and everything, but it wasn't the same. He missed the way his mother did it.

"_Whenever we're apart, remember I'm always in your heart." _David suddenly remembered something his mother had told him one time.

Thinking this, he touched his hand to his heart, and suddenly he was filled with warm memories of his parents. He was soon fast asleep in no time.

The sun woke David up the next morning, and he was surprised. He made it through the night. He got out of bed quickly. He couldn't wait to see the robin. It made him sad when he couldn't be there with it.

"Hey buddy, good morning!" His grandpa was already up and sitting at the breakfast table. But David kept going to the back door.

Martin smiled as he saw David keep walking. "Hold on a minute!" He called after the boy. "Don't you want to have breakfast first?"

David shook his head no. "No, I wanna see the robin."

Just then, Ronee came from the kitchen, carrying David's breakfast for him. "Here, we can eat outside. How about that?" She smiled at her grandson. This was new for her, she hardly knew how a grandmother was supposed to act. But David more than made up for it.

All 3 of them walked outside, and Ronee set the breakfast stuff on a stool between them. This would be a morning David would never forget, eating breakfast with a bird. Ronee smiled to herself. She wouldn't forget it either.

When they started in to eat, there was suddenly a motion at the nest. The mother robin showed up! David put down his fork. He pointed and smiled.

Martin grabbed the binoculars he remembered to bring out for David, and handed them to him. "Here, you can see better with these."

David put the pair of binoculars to his face, and smiled.

The moment was so beautiful between grandfather and grandson, Ronee quietly pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture without them knowing. She then sent it off to Daphne's number. She knew Daphne would be missing her son today.


End file.
